


Drunk Sex

by R2girl07



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Drunk Rob, Drunk Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Summary: Y/N had been a fan of Supernatural since it started. You had been a reoccurring character since 2009 as Sam and Dean younger cousin that sometimes went on cases with them. That was how Rob and you met. On set filming the episode Sympathy for the Devil. The first time the two of you locked eyes you both knew it was meant to be. Here the two of you are 10 years later happily married.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Drunk Sex

Rob had been away filming Supernatural and off at Cons for the past month and a half. He was due back today. Y/N was excited to see him. You always hated when he had to leave but it's his job and being an actress you know how it is. He always calls or texts you every chance he gets. Sometimes the two of you would video chat for a few minutes. He had just text and said they were about to board the plane. Meaning he'd be home in a few hours. You decided to go take a shower since you usually can't keep theirs hands off one another when he gets back home. After you shower you put on one of Rob's dress shirts which barely covers your ass since you are almost the same size. It's usually what you wear around the house when he's not home. You love wearing them because they smell like him.

After your dressed you go downstairs to make his favorite meal. As you're cooking you hear your phone ding. You run thinking its Rob but when you pick it up you see it's Rich!

Richie: Hey Sugar, I'm really sorry about Rob! :-/

Y/N: Why Rich? What happened. Please tell me it wasn't another stroke! :'-(

Richie: No sugar nothing like that!!! We sorta went to the bar with Jared and Jensen after we got off the plane and Rob may have had a little to much to drink!

You sighs! Great you haven't seen your husband in a month and he's coming home drunk. Rob tends to get very touchy feely when he's drunk. He also gets very very horny and doesn't take no for an answer. He wants sex and he will get it one way or another. Not to mention he gets very rough. Don't get her wrong you love when he's rough and takes control (it's a change from his shy side)but usually after he's done you have bruises and bite marks everywhere and is sore for the next two days.

Y/N: :-O How drunk are we talking Rich!!

Richie: Umm... We are in an uber and he's passed out. We are about a block away from your house.

Y/N: Great! Thanks a lot Rich!!

Richie: I'm really sorry Y/N!

Before you can respond there's a knock on the door as you approach the door you hear Richie arguing with a very drunk Rob. You sigh opening the door to Rich holding up Rob. He gives you an apologetic look as Rob looks up seeing you he gives you a seductive smirk causing between your legs to heat up and get slightly wet. "Hey Baby did you miss me?" His words are slurred.

Rich pulls Rob into the living room as you follow close behind. He sits Rob down onto the couch as you walk in. You are standing next to him and Rob reaches up and grabs your ass squeezing hard. You think to yourself there's the first of the hundreds of bruises that you'll get tonight. He pulls you into his lap and begins making out with you forcing his tongue down your throat.

Feeling uncomfortable Rich says "I think that's my cue to leave. You going to be okay with him like this Sugar?"

You manage to get out of Rob's iron grip you stand up pulling Richard out of the room to the front door. As you walk you look at your best friend and ask "Rich how the hell did he get so drunk so fast?" Rich gives you a guilty look before he looks down at his feet and mumbles "We were all having some beers joking like we always do. Jar, Jay and I bet Rob he couldn't down 10 tequila shots in under 5 minutes. He'd already had about 3 beers. He took our bet and downed the shots in about 3 minutes. When I saw how plastered he was I knew it was a mistake to let him do it. Y/N I'm so sorry I know how he gets when he's drunk. If you want he can stay at my house tonight."

You sigh saying "No Richie I'll be fine. I know how to handle him besides it's kinda a turn on when he's so possessive and takes control. You know how shy and insecure he is most of the time. When he's drunk it brings out the dominate side of him and I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on!" Rich wiggles his eyebrows. "Someone likes it kinky!!" You punch him just as you hear something crash in the living room and Rob scream Y/N Benedict get your sexy ass back in here so I can fuck you!! Rich and you share a laugh before you hug him and saying "I better get in there before he has a fit. Thanks for getting him back in one piece. Well kinda one piece." Richard hugs you tightly saying "You know I'd never let anything happen to him or you. The two of you are my best friends." He lets go and turns to walk out the door but before he opens it he says "Hey sugar don't let him be to rough."You smile saying "Not making any promises Rich. Good night you Dick!" He grins "Good night Sugar!"

You walk back into the living room to see Rob's already naked and waiting for you. "Impatient much Robbie!" He only gives you a very seductive smirk causing you to get wet immediately. You walk to him and he pulls you down to him griping your ass again. He pulls your shirt off and growls when he sees your naked body. The only thing you're in now is your lacy thong. You try to pull away causing Rob to grip tighter. "Robbie!!!" He kisses you deeply and passionately. You grind yourself against his already hard dick causing you both to moan. You snake your fingers into Robs messy hair and pulling hard. He growls into your mouth. His hands roam your body as he kisses down your neck biting and sucking leaving his mark.

You groan enjoying Robs hands on your body and the feeling him bite and suck at your neck getting you wetter and hotter. He pulls your hair and bites you hard drawing blood. "Ouch ROB!!" He only moans into your neck sucking where he bit. You pull away running your hands along his chest and abs causing him to groan and throw his head back. "Y/N!! I need to fuck you baby!!" He lifts you laying you on the couch positioning himself between your legs rubbing his glistening dick across the thin fabric teasing both of you. "Robbie!! NO MORE TEASING PLEASE!!!!! I NEED YOUR DICK INSIDE ME!!" That's all Rob needs to hear. He rips the thin material of your panties and shoves himself into you hard and rough!! He pounds into you over and over again causing you to scream his name over and over only causing him to go harder.

"MORE ROBBIE MORE!! I NEED YOU DEEPER!!" You run your nails down his back drawing blood. He growls as he starts to rub your clit still thrusting hard and fast into you. You bite your lip trying to hold in your screams. Rob reaches up pulling your lip from your teeth. "Baby don't I wanna hear your screams. Scream my name Y/N!!" You moan thrusting your hips up needing Rob deeper!! "ROBBIE!! DON'T STOP BABY!!" He pulls out causing you to whimper! "Bend over the couch now and stick that sexy ass of yours in the air!" You grin but don't listen knowing what will happen if you don't! Rob pulls you up forcing you over the side of the couch smacking your ass very hard causing it to sting! "You know what happens when you don't listen don't you Y/N!!" You moan wanting him to punish you. Rob smacks your ass hard over and over again. He shoves three fingers deep into your wet burning core causing you to whimper with excitement. He pumps them into you as he pulls you back to him choking you lightly. "You like it rough don't you my naughty girl!! He releases your neck as you moan "R-r-r-r-o-o-o-b-b-b-i-i-i-e-e-e-e!!!" He bites your shoulder hard causing you to whimper. You want my dick again baby!!" You lean back into him as his fingers curl finding your G-spot! "R-R-R-R-O-O-O-O-B-B-B-B-!!!!" Your body starts to buckle as you begin to reach your climax. Rob fingers harder and rubs your clit enjoying your moans and groans. "Cum for me Baby!! Cum all over my fingers!!" With one last thrust your walls clench tightly around Robs fingers as you cum all over them. He pulls them out and sucks on them "MMMM Baby you taste so amazing!!"

Rob pushes you back over the edge of the couch and thrust his rock hard cock back into you. Pumping hard and fast. You whimper still sensitive from cumming. He notices but doesn't stop he pumps harder and faster enjoying the tightness of your sensitive core! He grips your hips tightly probably causing more bruises, he pulls your hips back onto him as he thrusts deep into you causing him to go deeper and deeper every time. He moves harder and faster with every thrust. Eventually he's thrusting so hard the couch moves forward some. He pulls out again! "Turn around Now!" You turn obeying him this time! "Good girl!" He reaches around you gripping your ass he lifts you placing you onto the back of the couch. He rubs himself across your wet folds and thrusts back in. You grip his shoulders digging your nails into him. You pull him to you bitting his neck drawing blood! He growls moving deeper. He pumps as hard and fast he can as he takes one of your breasts into his mouth nipping at your nipple. "R-R-R-O-O-O-B-B-B-I-I-I-E-E-E-E! I'm going to cum again!!" He groans! "Wait for me baby I'm almost there!!" Rob pulls you close to him as he thrusts hard and deep into your core. He bites at your neck as you claw down his back leaving more marks on each other. It isn't long before Rob's thrust become sloppy and he's moaning. "Y/N BABY CUM WITH ME!!!" He reaches and rubs your clit. After a few minutes your walls start to clench around Rob's hard cock and before long you feel yourself cum again and then he release his seed deep into you!

Rob groans holding you close to him! You run your fingers through his now damp hair as he moans your name. "Y/F/N Y/M/N Benedict I Love You So Damn Much!! I need to get drunk more often!!" You pull his face up to yours smiling at him! "I Love You More Robert Patrick Benedict!! As much as I love your rough sex craved self I much prefer my soft sensitive Rob! He's the man I feel in love with!" Rob walks around the couch pulling you with him and he plops down pulling you onto his lap! You cuddle into his chest as he holds you close. He plays in your hair as you drift off sleep you whisper "Robbie I'm so glad you're home! I've missed you!" He smiles kissing you on top of the head "I know Y/N. I'm glad I'm home too! I've missed you more!!" You drift off to sleep cuddled into his chest and after a few minutes so does he!

Rob wakes first in the morning and smiles pulling you closer to him. He notices the bites, bruises, and blood all over your body and smiles remembering last night. He runs his fingers up your backbone causing you to arch into him. "MMM Rob I don't wanna!!" He chuckles "You sure baby I could use a round two!" You wake and shove him "No more Robert!! By the way you're a mess." He laughs saying "So you wanna go take a shower?" You smile kissing him then get up heading to the bathroom with Rob following behind you.


End file.
